Spellbreaker (Skyrim)
|weight= 12 |value= 225 |additionaleffects= While blocking, creates a ward that protects against spells for up to 50 points |class= Heavy Armor |upgradematerial= Dwarven Metal Ingot |id= 00045f96 }} Spellbreaker is a Daedric Artifact given to the player by Peryite upon completion of The Only Cure quest. Description Spellbreaker is a unique shield both in design and enchantment. When blocking, it produces a Ward-like effect that protects the user from 50 points of magic damage, but doesn't increase the Armor Rating. The effect refreshes itself every second that the user is blocking, though it takes a small amount of time to get the ward to charge up (About a second). The upside to that is the fact the ward remains for another 1 second after the user stops blocking. The Spellbreaker Ward effect is extremely useful in fighting dragons as it will block all of the breath attacks. The ward also protects against any other types of shouts that Draugr may use. Smithing It can be improved using Dwarven Metal Ingots, but the Dwarven smithing perk does not allow it to go past Flawless without Fortify Smithing Enchantments or Fortify Smithing Potions. Notes * Guards will comment on this shield if you have it equipped saying such things as "Your shield, it's Dwarf made isn't it? But it seems so much...more." and "That's a mighty fine shield! And not mere Dwarven, is it?" * Spellbreaker is counted as a Heavy Armor piece. * Spellbreaker also appeared in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. * When used in conjunction with Dawnbreaker, this combination can be very effective against Dragon Priests because of their constant reliance on using magic and Dawnbreakers effectiveness against undead. * Although it has a very low value it is still one of the best shields on the game as it protects you from very powerful spells i.e Fireballs it is also one of the only Daedric artifacts to not be made of Ebony. * This is one of the few deadra artifacts that is included in every elder scroll game, the only other artifact to do so in volendrung Bugs * Equipping Spellbreaker (Exquisite) along with a player-enchanted shock damage Ebony Mace (Legendary) and activating Spellbreakers ward effect will severely slow time. While in this slow time, most actions, including things like opening containers and even moving your characters view, are severely slowed. Attacking and movement are the only things not impaired by this glitch, which makes combat with any enemy extremely one-sided, as they will barely be able to move while you are free to attack them unhindered by 'slow time'. To exit 'slow time', simply rest for at least one hour (the action is slowed but it still works) or pass through any door to a new region. needed, see Talk * The type of weapon does not affect whether the above mentioned bug triggers, this user had an unenchanted deadric (Legendary) sword equipped when the bug triggered. (Confirmation is needed to determine whether the bug is linked to the Quick Reflexes perk) * Spellbreaker's Ward effect has nothing to do with this particular glitch as this user has experienced this glitch while using a simple steel shield. This glitch occurs due to the Quick Reflexes perk located in the Block skill tree. This user has also experienced this glitch while zooming in with a bow after selecting the Steady Hand perk from the Archery skill tree. {C}ru:Разрушитель Заклинаний (Skyrim) Category:Shields Category:Skyrim: Shields Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor